The Dark Dog
by SaraTheHalfblood
Summary: Sentenced to two years of the worst kind of places, the Dark Dog must fight to stay alive in Arkham City


It was just like any other night in the city. The streetlights were on, cars made their way through the pitch black darkness, and dogs barked at any passerby. The subway roared up and down the tracks as the ground above it shuck. The alleyways were somewhat damp from the rain the night before. A man, who was in his mid 30s, dressed in a long trench coat, made his way into the darkness of the alley. He was wet with sweat. He was breathing heavily. He kept his pace up in order to escape the treacherous darkness. As he reached the end of what seemed like a long road, his skull was met with a rock. A woman, tall and lean in stature with a muscular build, smashed his skull in. Her caramel brown hair swung in every direction possible. Soon after, the sound of the Gotham City Police Department sirens and lights filled the night time sky.

"This is Vicki Vale reporting live from the Gotham courthouse. Lisa Perisky, the convicted attacker of Drake Mondell, has been sentenced to two years in the super prison, Arkham City. She revealed during her sentencing that she attacked Mondell because someone hired her to do it. She also has admitted that she was hired to many attacks on people in the past few years. Mr. Mondell is currently in Gotham General Hospital where he has no recollection of Monday's attack. This has been Vickie Vale. Back to you, Jack."

It was initiation night as the T.Y.G.E.R. guards prepared to introduce new prisoners, who were from Blackgate and Arkham Asylum alike, into Arkham City. Lisa was the only female in the entire group. The guards, in order to have some fun, released her first into the awaiting mob who would surely attack her the moment she steps in. Because being one in only three other females in the prison, one being Harley Quinn, the other being Poison Ivy, and Catwoman, many male prisoners have not seen a woman in months to years. The guards were right as Lisa quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, she awoke to see her hair matted and dirty, dried up blood from cuts on her body, and having nothing on except for her undergarments. Her makeup was smeared all around her face, and she had a pounding headache. She quickly came to the conclusion that Arkham is a man's world, and she needs to play by their rules or face death.

Over the course of a couple months, a strange ability arose. Not only was she a self-trained assassin via many run-ins with many murderous criminals, she started to develop an acute sense of smell. When she was free in Gotham, she was a chemist. One day, while experimenting, she mixed two chemicals and created a never-before-seen combination. Lisa called it Hundmixacide. She knew some German, and the mixture sounded like dogs barking when the chemicals fused. "Could this be the reason I smell people so well," she wondered while walking in the streets one day in Arkham.

By this time, Lisa was itching to get involved in the crime scene instead of defending herself all day everyday. At this point, she was so dirty from ash, soot, and mud from the filthy streets of the super prison. Prisoners were starting to call her a nickname as no one knew her real name. That night, she came across a man in a purple suit with a lean, tall build. He had green hair that was styled to look like a flame.

"How can I help you, my dear," asked the strange man.

"First of all, who the hell are you?" Lisa demanded as her fists clenched, ready to attack if necessary.

The man turned around to reveal a deformed, slim face with white skin, black eye makeup, and red lipstick that stretched beyond his wide, devilish smile.

"I'm sure you've heard of me. I am the Joker."

"The Joker? You're not exactly the person who I would expect to see out here on the streets."

"Really? Why is that so? What's your name?"

"Because you are the most dangerous criminal here whom a lot would like to kill. My name is Lisa."

"Lisa? No, you look like someone I've heard about. Let's see. Black, matted hair? Filthy body? Barely any clothes? Blood stains on your skin? The scent of a stray dog? You are the Dark Dog."

"Dark Dog? Is that what everyone is calling me?"

"You never knew?"

"No. Where'd that come from?"

"Everyone I've spoken to say that you track your prey down like a ravage dog. And considering you are covered head to toe in street nasty, I guess that's where the title 'dark' came from."

"Well okay then. By the way, you are the first real conversation I've had since I got here. I have been asked by so many crime lords to work for them. Penguin. Two-Face. Freeze. Even Poison Ivy."

"And I assume you turned them all down."

"Yes. With blood shed as well."

"Since I am looking for a sexy assassin, will you like to join me?"

"You are literally the only one who I'd work for. The rest of 'em are all scums."

"Beautiful, my dear Dark Dog, let's get you cleaned up and dressed. You need a new coat of fur."

Lisa, now known as the Dark Dog, followed the Joker in to his lair.


End file.
